


Identity Exchange

by Pride_99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: An unusual game, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, It's just a game, Love, M/M, Possessive Sex, Reek had to pretend to be a master, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Ramsay had some special feelings that he wanted Reek to know. But first, he needed Reek to play a game, in which his Reek would have to be a master.





	Identity Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this because I've been wondering how would Ramsay express his feeling to Reek. Then I thought he would choose a special way like this. Hope you enjoy! Looking forward to your comments!xx

Reek had already known many kinds of punishments. His master always came up with new ideas to punish him. But when these punishments began, they were called games.  
He could hardly breathe when Ramsay pulled him out of the kennel and dragged him into his master's own chamber.   
It’s already dinner time. The last meal he could remember was…when? Two days ago he thought. But clearly Ramsay wasn’t coming to feed him.  
"Master-please-what did I do wrong?"  
He asked with a trembling voice.  
Ramsay closed the door and answered, "No, pet. You didn't offend me."  
As he pushed Reek into bed, Reek almost screamed with shock.  
"Don't panic, my sweet Reek. It's just a game."  
Oh, just another game. Reek bit his lip and nodded. He just hoped it would be quick.  
"I promise you will like it." Ramsay sit beside him and held Reek's left hand, then planted a small kiss on it.  
"M-master?"  
"It's called Identity Change."  
Ramsay said cheerfully, "Listen very carefully. In this game, I'm your servant, and you are my lord. Here's the rule, listen. Recently I realized I had something to tell you, something very…very important. It's my feelings actually. I won't say it unless you play good. If your lord role satisfies me," Ramsay smiled, "Which means you let me say it willingly, you win. Otherwise, I win. Then I'll have to let my knife take one of your precious places away."  
When he said”precious places”, he glanced Theon’s crotch.  
This wasn’t the first time Ramsay threatened to cut his cock off.  
"What- I'm sorry master, but I don't understand-"  
"Yes, you do. And no, I'm not 'master' now. You are. You didn't hear anything wrong. Now-"  
"Wait!" Theon interrupted, feeling completely confused, "When will it be over?"  
"Oh I almost forgot, Lord Theon. Tomorrow morning it will be over. So let's play shall we?"  
"Yes m-" He paused, then said, "Okay."  
Ramsay smiled, keeled on one knee, soft black hair touched Theon's legs.  
"You can do anything to me, my lord."  
What the fuck is this? Theon nearly jumped. So he can do anything to Ramsay now? But he also had to make sure he pleased Ramsay. So…a knife and a whip would definitely out of choices. What would Ramsay like? He was sure Ramsay liked hearing people beg, then why the hell did Ramsay want him to be a lord?   
"My lord?"  
"Um-yes," Theon asked tentatively,"Anything? Then will you cook dinner for me?"  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“No I mean, you make dinner yourself?”  
Ramsay smiled back,”Of course, my lord.”  
“Can I watch while you’re cooking?”  
“Yes of course, my lord,” Ramsay walked towards the kitchen,”And I’m your servant, I just do whatever you told me. So don’t have to ask, my lord.”  
He followed into the kitchen. He watched Ramsay cut a plate of meat. Ramsay’s eyes focused on the knife, lips pursed slightly. He blinked and gradually began to wander.  
What was the trick? What would Ramsay want to tell him? It seemed Ramsay quite enjoyed cooking for him. So maybe he could push forward just a bit?  
He came closer, a hand traveled its way down Ramsay’s back, stroked there.   
“M-master.”  
“You’ve had dinner already?”  
“No-not yet.”  
Theon found Ramsay shivering slightly under his touch, which excited him and gave him courage.  
He didn’t move his hand. Instead, he lower his voice, lips near Ramsay's left ear,”Then quickly. I’m hungry. If you can’t finish in fifteen minutes, you won’t eat tonight.”  
Ramsay answered with a restrained groan. “Yes-yes master.”  
Ramsay like it. Theon could tell. When his finger touched Ramsay’s waist, he seemed to feel Ramsay shivered.  
He made me. He made me do this. A strange feeling occurred to Theon. Although all he said was ‘yes my lord’, he still could make me do what he liked.  
He wrapped both hands around Ramsay’s waist and rested his head on Ramsay’s shoulder. He breathed slightly, letting his breath slide into Ramsay’s ear.   
“You enjoy this.” Theon wasn’t sure actually.  
“Yes, it felt so good and-”  
“-warm.”  
Ramsay leaned back to Theon’s chest, Theon felt this moment the time was still.  
“Don’t forget our meal.” Theon caught Ramsay’s hand. When Ramsay turned his eyes to see what he would do, he kissed gently on Ramsay’s neck.  
This time he definitely felt Ramsay shivered.  
Okay. Theon thought, more confused than ever. Ramsay wanted to be kissed and touched like a pet?  
“My lord-time for dinner.”  
“Back to the chamber.”  
“Yes.”  
Theon gave him a glance.  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“I prefer you call me master.”   
“Yes, master, just make sure you know-you can call me whatever you want.” Ramsay smiled, oh, which meant he liked this.  
“Um-” Clearly Theon didn’t know how to answer. But anyway, he was the master, he didn’t have to speak when he didn’t know what to say. He just closed the door and sat on the bed.  
“May I sit beside you master?” Ramsay stood in front of him with a dish. “Want to be closer to you.”  
“I-um-yeah, come here.”  
“Thank you, master.”  
“Would you-” Theon said, stabbed a piece of meat from the plate with his fork, “Would you stop calling me master, it felt strange.”  
“Yes, but how-”  
“Just-no need to call me anything special.”  
Ramsay started eating, body closed to Theon, his free hand inadvertently touched Theon’s fingertips. “But you just said you prefer me to-”  
“Shut up.” Theon caught Ramsay’s hand before it touched his thighs. Their eyes met, Ramsay’s full of warmth, Theon turned away first.  
“It’s good.” Theon wanted to know why he blushed. “Your cooking.”  
“Thank you.” Ramsay answered with gratitude, leaned gently against Theon’s shoulder. “You can still call me anything.”  
“Yeah I know-”  
“Anything you like.” Ramsay planted a soft kiss on Theon’s cheek.  
“Umm-” Fuck, why he blushed? “Rahm. I-”  
“Mmmm.” Ramsay rubbed himself in Theon’s neck, leaned into his arms.  
When they finished the meal, Theon’s face was red and hot. Ramsay kept his head in Theon’s arms, his own arms around Theon’s waist.  
“Please, relax.” Ramsay said,”You want me to wash the dishes?”  
“No-stay.”   
“Yes, but let me call someone to wash them before we rest.”  
When Ramsay stepped out of the room, Theon took a deep breath. God, he still felt Ramsay’s hands on his body, everywhere. He shook his head, tried to clear his head. No use. Instead, his cock twitched.  
Fuck.   
He wanted to know what the hell happened to him. He could understand his satisfaction after a long time without eating, but these impulses under Ramsay’s touch…  
“What are you doing?”  
God, how long had he been there watching?  
Ramsay sit next to him, put his hand into Theon’s hand, led their way down to Theon’s crotch.  
“Ah-Rahm.”  
“Yes, I’m here.”  
“You don’t have to do this-”  
“I know.”  
Ramsay kissed his lips. “But…may I? Want to touch you.”  
“Yes-”  
“Thank you, thank you.”  
Ramsay grabbed the hardness, kissed him again. More eager this time, their tongues touched and tangled.  
Theon bit his lip, tried not to moan.  
He made me do this.  
“You seem uncomfortable. Let me help you.”  
He made me.  
“You want my hands on here?”  
God. What if I just want to push him to the bed beneath my body?  
“Or my tongue?”  
And push myself deep into him?  
“Theon-”  
Theon held Ramsay’s face and kissed him hungrily, his tongue slid down, wetted Ramsay’s neck and chest, sucked his nipple.  
“Th-Theon.”  
He slightly increased the strength of his teeth, felt Ramsay’s nipple became hard. Ramsay moaned out, grabbed the sheet.  
“Why do you stop?”  
“Wh-what?”  
He held Ramsay’s hands and put them on his cock, “Why, do you, stop?”  
Ramsay groaned, almost cried out. He almost made Ramsay cry out.  
“Help me take off my clothes.”  
“I-I thought you might want me to unclothes myself…”  
“Help me first.”  
Ramsay obeyed, his shivering hands unbuttoned Theon’s shirt and pants. When Theon was naked, they found a very embarrassing thing. Theon still wore a collar. Ramsay didn’t let him take it off when they left the kennel.  
“Oh I-”  
“Come here and help me take it off.”  
He swore he saw Ramsay blushed.  
Ramsay probed his body forward, wrapped his arms around Theon’s neck. Their breath touched, hearts beat uncomfortably fast. The moment his collar slid on the bed, Theon grabbed Ramsay’s waist and pushed him into bed. Ramsay moaned out, Theon bit his teeth into Ramsay’s soft lips, making him cry.  
He tasted blood. Ramsay licked his lips, but Theon didn’t give him a chance to breathe. He felt Ramsay’s erection hard against him, so he moved his hip forward, earning a sigh of pleasure.  
“Who are you?”  
He asked with a broken voice while undressing Ramsay.  
“Ramsay.”  
“No! No-Ramsay’s…You’re just-you’re different!”  
“What?”  
“You’re mine! But he’s not-”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Ramsay…Ramsay didn’t belong to me. I hope you do, I-”  
“Ah! Theon-”  
“I just hope you’re mine.”  
“Theon, Theon…”  
“I’m not buying it, Rahm. I don’t believe you play games just want to say my name again and again.”  
“Oh!”  
He ignored Ramsay’s aching erection, pushed one finger into Ramsay’s hip.  
“Ah! Stop…!”  
“If you keep making that sound, I’d assume you want this as much as I do?” He added another finger. Then he started making circles inside him as he pushed in deeper. He crooked his fingers and Ramsay gasped with pleasure.  
“Ah!! Yes-yes.”  
“You know you can hit me hard and fuck me just like before now, I won’t fight. I won’t MAKE you do anything against your wish. But if you don’t-”  
He pinched Ramsay’s chin, looked directly into those beautiful blue eyes. Ramsay could hardly breathe when Theon touched a sensitive spot.  
“I will make full use of my only night with you.”  
“Please Theon-”  
“Please, what?”  
“Do it.”  
Theon lower his head, turning him over and kissed hard on his thighs. He slid out his fingers, opened Ramsay’s legs wildly.  
He would never forget Ramsay’s scream when he put his tongue into Ramsay’s hip. There was so warm and wet, he had to press his hands hard on Ramsay to keep him still.  
“Ahhh-no, Uhh-Theon!”  
“Theon-please,please-”  
He licked one last time before asking, ”Are you really mine?”  
“Yes! Yours, yes-Ah…I’m yours!”  
“That’s so sweet…Now, did I win?”  
“What?!”  
“You said you were mine. Was that the feeling you wanted to tell me?”  
“No! Not that!”  
“Oh…I’m sorry. So we…continue?”  
“Please…”  
“Please what Rahm?”  
“More.”  
“More what? My finger? My tongue? I can’t give you anything if you don’t express yourself clearly.”  
“Ahhh, please Theon…you know what I want.”  
“No, I’m still confused.”  
“Your cock, please, I want your cock inside me-” Ramsay cried out.  
“You want me to fuck you? Rahm, is that so?” He was breathless now, “Did I win? We can stop playing now please, there was no lub-”  
“No!” Ramsay grabbed his arm, “Don’t you dare leave me!”  
”I’m not leaving you, I won’t go!” Theon said, “That wasn’t what you want to tell me either? Fine then, we continue! But anyway you are the one who will leave me! Tomorrow morning you will disappear and I probably will lose my…Of course I don’t want to hurt you!”  
He don’t know why he was shaking with emotion. Seemed that THIS Ramsay beneath him was completely another person.  
“You don’t want to hurt me because I threatened to cut your cock?” Ramsay asked quietly.  
“NO!” He cried. “No. I don’t want to hurt you because you are mine.”  
His emotion flooded over, and crushed him.  
“Do it Theon.” Ramsay whispered.   
“Theon.”  
“Just fucking do it.”  
“ I need you!”  
He bit his lips hard and looked at Ramsay.  
“Did I w…”  
Ramsay gave him a “NO” look then opened his mouth trying to say something more.  
He thrust in without warning. When he was inside of Ramsay, he felt he was surrounded by warmth. HIS Ramsay moaned eagerly beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist.  
“You-um…You were like a hostage.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“My hostage.”  
“Ahh--”  
“It’s like-me.” He moved his hip forward, “I gave you myself like a hostage. You have the right to hurt me, to abuse me, to abandon me. Nobody else has it. Ah…just you.”  
“Theon! Ah…”  
“You own me forever.” Thrust. “I’m yours.” Thrust. “I won’t ever forget this night.” Thrust. More eager now.  
“I can only hold you like this for one night…Is that so?” He kissed Ramsay desperately.  
He didn’t realize tears slid down on his face.  
“How I wish tonight could last longer.”   
He made me. He made me. God, Theon thought with his unclear head between thrusts, why he hadn’t realized he was so good at acting? He even cried his heart out. Was he really acting?  
Ramsay bit his lips hard, fought the urge to cry. Pleasure and pain rushed through his whole body, all he could see was Theon’s beautiful face. He arched his back to hug Theon, but tears fell from Theon’s jaw and dropped on his face.  
“Why are you so sad? Theon…How does it feel?”  
“Amazing. But you’re playing with my emotions, I can’t take it anymore.”  
Theon started thrusting faster and harder. Ramsay cried out. He held Theon’s face and kissed him hard, “Why are you saying that? I didn’t play with your-”  
“Because it’s just a game to you! But I…Fuck!” So hot and wet. “I don’t want it to end…”  
“Ah…Theon! You want to be my master forever? From now on? If so…You’re completely-”  
“No! I don’t want to be your fucking master!” He was too close to hold it any longer. “I want…to love you…”  
“…like now.”  
He came hard inside Ramsay and fell forward on his elbow.  
Ramsay came with a cry, his cum dropped all over their chests.  
There was a long silence. Theon couldn’t feel a thing except endless cold. He couldn’t rise his head, because he had no courage to face Ramsay’s sarcastic smile. What had he done? Had he just made love to Ramsay and said something should had been buried deep in his heart?   
“You…” Ramsay murmured softly. “You do plan to pull your cock out of me, don’t you?” He rubbed himself into Theon’s arms.  
“I know you have a good-sized cock, but you can’t stay inside me all night, hmm?” Ramsay smiled and teased him. “And you’re really not good at playing a lord, are you? Look how many tears you shed.”  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry I was just…” He could bearly make a sound. “Please don’t be mad I know I screwed up I’m so sorry…”  
“I love you.”  
He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in shock.  
“You win.”  
Ramsay silenced him with a kiss.  
________________________________________  
He woke up in a comfortable bed. He found his left arm couldn’t move. Then he saw Ramsay. Lying on his body, holding his arm like a sinless child.  
Ramsay seemed to feel his waking and slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met, Theon had no idea what would happen.  
But he already started to panic.  
“M-master?”  
“Yes, Reek.”  
Hearing that familiar name, he shivered with fear.  
“I’m sorry master-”  
“Why?” Ramsay asked expressionlessly.  
“I hurt you…”  
“No.” Ramsay leaned close, kissed gently on his lips.  
“You did have some misunderstandings though.”  
He blinked nervously.  
“You said Ramsay didn’t belong to you.”  
He held his breath, waiting.  
“But I do, pet.”

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel about this!


End file.
